Baby Trouble
by Trollala
Summary: Sequel to Higurashi Rei. This is what happened when Rika got hit by the truck. She got an amnesia and thinks that Mion and Keiichi are her parents. Mainly Mion X Keiichi, a bit Shion X Satoshi
1. Rika's Parents

**Rika's Parents**

In the Sonozaki house…

"Hey, Mion, take care of Rika. I have to go home."

"But… Kei-chan, this old man still has to train or else Ba-chan will get mad."

The two quarreled like how a husband and wife would that they didn't notice Rika, or should we say "their baby" reaching for something, something that looks like a floating girl but a little blurry. That blurry figure known Hanyuu stood before Rika and speaks,"Hauu~, please turn back to normal already. Hauu~"

_Flashback_

_The five kids; Keiichi, Mion, Rena, Rika and Satoko were having fun heading home on bike, when Rika bashed Satoko's bike with hers. _

"_Rika!", said the yellow-haired girl._

"_Mii", is the only reply while she increases her speed. _

"_Wait just a moment, Rika!", Satoko said but she got ignored._

"_What's this? A race? Then this old man won't lose either""All right, I'll clear my name by Okinomiya""Wait up, you guys!", the others exclaimed while trying to keep up with them._

_Hanyuu, who is riding with Rika, tries to warn her,"Rika, it's dangerous if you play on a road like this." Hanyuu is right. The road that they are playing at is pretty steep that it makes Rika to go faster. _

"_Shut your trap! Are you afraid of a little speed like this?", her voice changed from childish to that of an adult. _

"_Don't blame me when you get hurt.", with that, she disappeared._

"_Mii~, Satoko I won't let you catch up nano desu", her voice turned back to normal when she spoke to her best friend._

"_What?! Stop right there, Rika!"_

"_If you tell me to stop, I won't nano desu", she said with her head tilted a little to see Satoko._

_Satoko's eyes widened when she saw what's ahead of Rika,"Rika! A car's coming!"_

"_I won't fall for that nano desu", she said, giggling. When she turned to face the road again, she saw a truck coming her way. After that, Satoko screaming her name was the last thing she heard._

_* * * * *_

"_Irie-sensei, how is she?", the concerned club leader asked._

"_She'll be fine. It's a good thing that you brought her here immediately. I'll leave you here. Just call me if you need anything."_

_Then, the doctor left._

_The atmosphere is not good. Everyone feel bad about what happened. Then Satoko, who is about to break the ice, noticed something._

"_Rika…Rika's eyelids just moved!"_

_Everyone stood up. They are now surrounding Rika. And Rika, looking very confused, stayed quiet._

"_Rika-chan, are you okay?", the young Maebara asked. _

"_Pa..pa…"_

"_Uhmm, Rika-chan, why don't you stop with the jokes already?", said Mion._

"_Mama… Nipah", Rika said while looking very cheerful._

_* * * * *_

_Everyone is surprised with how she was acting. They told Irie what happened and asked him about it. _

"_I think it's the effect of the accident. Her head was seriously hurt. Maybe that's why she's acting like a baby, because she thinks she's a baby and Mion-san and Maebara-kun are her parents."_

"_So what should Mi-chan and Keiichi-kun do about it?"_

"_Take care of Rika-chan?"_

"_WHAT?! But…why?", Keiichi said while carrying the sleeping Rika._

"_You saw what happened a while ago when we left her in her room. Just like a baby, she will keep on crying if her parents are gone."_

"_But Kei-chan is not her father, and I'm definitely not her mother."_

"_This may not be permanent. There will come a time that her memories will return."_

"_And when is that?"_

"_That's… what I don't know"_

_End of Flashback_

Keiichi is going home and Rika is with her,"It's a good thing that Mion's grandma agreed with you living in their house… and me living there, too. I'm sure mom and dad will be surprised.", expecting that there will be no response, he just sighed.

* * * * *

"Satoshi-kun, please wake up soon."

When Shion found out where Satoshi is, she frequently visits him. Sometimes, she would read stories to him. And she always keeps him updated with what's going on.

"I wonder how onee is?", she let out a giggle. It seems that she is aware of her sister's problem.

"Mi-mion…"

Shion gasped with what she is seeing. Satoshi has finally woken up. Tears of joy are now falling in her cheeks.

"Satoshi-kun…Ohayo"


	2. New Lives

**New Lives**

Keiichi told his parents what the situation is. At first, they disagree with Mion and Keiichi living together thinking something may happen. But the charismatic boy convinced them that he is matured enough and knows what to do. So in the end, they agreed with him.

* * * * *

"Kei-chan, come on eat more, don't be shy since you'll be living here", Mion said trying to cheer Keiichi up. Keiichi is eating dinner with the Sonozakis and anyone in his place would surely be nervous. Rika is beside Mion who is feeding her. Keiichi just laughed with how awkward his situation is.

* * * * *

"Hey Mion", Keiichi, who is laying in the futon, said.

"Mmm?", Mion responded. She is beside Keiichi and had her eyes closed.

"Don't you think it's awkward, I mean, our new life? It's like we're a married couple"

"It's okay, I don't mind it at all", of course Mion doesn't mind. In fact, she enjoys this more than anyone else does, but of course she won't show it.

"Classes are almost coming, what will we do with Rika?", he turned his head to Rika who is sleeping in a crib near them.

"Chie-sensei said it's okay to bring her along. Kei-chan, let's sleep already. We're taking Rika out tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, good night"

"Good night"

* * * * *

It's already 6 o'clock in the morning. Mion decided to wake up early because she's so excited. It's like a date for her. But when she opened her eyes, she saw the sleeping Keiichi hugging her! Her heart is beating so fast and her face is all red. She can't move because Keiichi's arms and legs are wrapped around her.

"Nyaa!", Rika has woken up and is now crying. Because of the noise, Keiichi changed his position and moved on top of Mion.

"K-kei-chan!", Keiichi opened his eyes and raised his head a little. Mion and Keiichi's face are now inches apart and both are too surprise to react.

"Onee-", everyone kept quiet. Even Rika stopped crying.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"G-gomen! I didn't mean to interrupt", Shion was the first to break the silence. Mion pushed Keiichi and sat up.

"What the-what was that for?!", Keiichi finally regained his composure. He stood up before Mion.

"It's your fault for being such a pervert.", Mion said. Her eyes are close, her eyes are behind her head and her legs are crossed.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yes, you are!", Mion stand as she said this.

"Oh my. You two really shouldn't quarrel like this. Well, I guess I'll just have to tell you tomorrow", Shion left, thinking that she'll just surprise her sister next time. But she can still hear their voices, quarreling.

* * * * *

"You look great, Rika-chama", Oryo said, satisfied with how Akane dressed Rika with the clothes that Mion had in her room (remember the clothes Rika wore on one of the punishment games?)

"Nipah!", Rika replied with her trademark smile.

"Your mama and papa will be here soon"

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Akane, with our kind of work, we deserve a break"

"What about that Maebara kid?"

"Hmm… I like him. Hi s determination and manliness fits my taste well"

"So you approve of him for Mion?"

"As long as he doesn't hurt her"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Ba-chan, may I come in?", Mion asked with respect.

Oryo's only reply was a grunt. Then, Mion entered with Keiichi. Mion is wearing a tight, white t-shirt that has short sleeves. It has a blue, capitalized text imprinted on it in the chest part that says "SPARTAN FOOTBALL" and blue jeans. Keiichi is wearing a loose, plain, cream-colored shirt and black pants.

"Okaa-san, why is Rika-chan wearing that? We're supposed to go to the park"

"I saw it in your room and thought it's cute"

Mion sighed and replied,"Rika-chan, let's go now", she said as she carried Rika. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what Rika is holding.

"Rika! Where did you get that?"

"Mii"

"Hey, isn't that the doll I gave you?"

"So Maebara-san gave that to you. How sweet!"

"W-what? He gave that to me only because I'm the only one who did not get any gift!"

The two elders just laughed at how Mion act.


	3. Unexpected Reunion

**Unexpected Reunion**

The three; Mion, Keiichi and Rika were really having fun at the park. Keiichi would often tease Mion about being girly and all because of the doll incident a while ago. They were going home when Keiichi met an old friend.

"Kei-chan, wait here with Rika. I'll go buy some drinks"

"Okay", Mion left.

"Keiichi!"

"Huh?", Keiichi looked behind him and saw a familiar face. A boy the same age as him is running towards him. He has black spiky hair, a pale skin, and cherry-colored lips. He is handsome, to say the least.

"Roy! Since when did you come to Hinamizawa?"

"Just yesterday, when I heard that there's a Maebara here, I looked for you right away", he said in a cheerful manner, "Who's that kid?", he is now staring at Rika who is happily eating a cotton candy, "Don't tell me that's your daughter!"

Keiichi just laughed at that.

"Here Kei-chan, have some snacks"

"Wow Keiichi! You sure know how to pick a girl!"

"No! Mion is just a friend"

"That's better! That means I can hit on her", Mion blushed.

"Stop joking! Mion, let's go home! Roy, you know where the Sonozakis live? You can find me there"

Roy waved at them as they leave, "Oh, but I'm serious", he smirked as if he's planning something.

* * * * *

Oryo is already preparing their dinner.

"Mion, we're out of soy sauce. Can you buy some? Ask Maebara-san to go with you"

"Hai, Ba-chan"

* * * * *

Keiichi and Mion are going to the store.

"Kei-chan, who's that friend of yours a while ago?"

"Roy? He was my classmate and my best friend"

"Really? That's surprising because you're not like each other"

"I know. I'm more awesome and handsome than him", he said proudly.

"More awesome? If you're awesome, why do you always get the punishment game?", Mion cackled at her victory while Keiichi grunts in annoyance, then Keiichi suddenly became serious.

"Mion, I think Roy likes you"

"No way! That kind of guy won't like an old man like me!"

"But Mion, you're beautiful, you're kind and a great leader. It's not impossible for someone to like you"

_Kei-chan is complimenting me._

"Mion, are you listening?"

_It's not ju_st _that,_

"Mion?"

_he called me-_

"MION!"

"W-what?"

"You spaced out just now"

"No, I didn't"

"You- never mind. The truth is, I don't like Roy for you"

"Eh?"

"Don't fall for him, you understand?"

"H-hai"

_Is Kei-chan jealou_s? _Or he's just_ _concerned?_

* * * * *

Somewhere in Hinamizawa…

"Sanara-sama, do you think that man is here?"

"I'm sure he is. I had someone check it"

"What should we do now?"

"Investigate him more. I have to do something important. I'll just call you when you're needed"

"Hai"

* * * * *

"That Mion, what's so important that she had to leave me to do the buying?"

Keiichi bumped to a girl. She has a black, long hair that flows up to her shoulder blades. She has ruby eyes that look so appealing. She doesn't look from Hinamizawa.

"Gomenesai. I wasn't looking at where I was going, I was too busy with my phone", her voice is so sweet that anyone would gladly forgive her.

"No, it's my fault too"

"Then, it's both our fault", she smiled, just like how an angel does.

"I have to leave, or else Mion will get mad at me"

"You know Mion?"

"Yeah! She's my classmate"

"So you know where she lives?"


	4. New Students

**New Students**

Keiichi's POV

Today is Monday and Mion and I are going to school. We were supposed to bring Rika along but Mion's mom said they would take care of her. Besides, how are we going to study with her? So I guess this is better.

I never thought I'd say this but, I am kind of happy with my situation. I don't know why but getting to spend some time like this with Mion, it makes me feel, I don't really know how to explain it, but I know I'm happy. Maybe, maybe I like her? W-wait, that's impossible. Mion is just a friend. I don't like her. No, of course I like her, I mean, we're friends. But- Ahh! This is so confusing! Why am I even thinking of this?

"Keiichi!"

Huh?

Mion's POV

Rena is sick so Kei-chan and I, just the two of us, would walk together to school. But Kei-chan looks like he's in a deep thought, so I just wouldn't disturb him.

Kei-chan… I don't know why, but I know that I love him. I will never tell him though, after all, I know he doesn't feel the same. Guys don't like girls who are boyish, they like them to act cute. So I know, I know that he will never like me.

"Keiichi!"

That voice is familiar. When I turned around, I saw Roy running towards us. Not just that, he's also wearing a school uniform! Does this mean that-

"Hey guys!" he said while catching his breathe.

"Hey, why are you wearing that uniform?"

"Oh this? I forgot to tell you yesterday but since I'll be here for a while, I enrolled at your school"

"What? W-well…" Is it just me, or does Kei-chan sounds like he doesn't want Roy near? I thought they were best friends…

"You wouldn't mind walking me there, right?"

"Of course not, we better get moving or we'll be late"

*SCENE BREAK*

Normal POV

"Shion, I am really grateful for everything you have done for me. Letting me stay here, taking care of Satoko, helping me with my surprise for her. I don't know how to repay you"

"It's okay Satoshi-kun. This is what friends are for right" Shion said with a warm smile.

When Satoshi woke up, Shion explained everything to him. Since Satoshi missed Satoko's birthday, they decided that they'd throw a surprise party for her later this day. So Satoshi has been staying at Shion's place until now. They are currently preparing breakfast when Satoshi brought the topic.

"But Satoshi-kun, is it really okay if you go to school now? Don't you think you should still rest?" Satoshi just giggled.

"Shion is so caring it's like you're my girlfriend" Even though Satoshi meant this as a joke, Shion couldn't help but blush. So she decided to joke as well to hide her embarrassment.

"W-well, aren't you pretty lucky to have me as a girlfriend" Satoshi just laughed again.

"Yup, I am pretty lucky" he smiled and patted Shion's head.

The two are too busy that they didn't notice someone enter the room.

"You two are cute together"

"Wha-"

"Relax, it's just me"

There, sitting on the chair in the kitchen, is the girl Keiichi met last night.

"Amaya"

"Kukuku, you still remember me huh?"

"Satoshi-kun, this is Amaya, she is a childhood friend of Onee and I. Amaya, Satoshi-kun"

"Nice to meet you, Amaya-san" When Satoshi reached out his hands for a handshake, Amaya just ignored it. Shion brought up a new topic to avoid the awkwardness.

"Uhmm, so, when did you arrive?"

"Just yesterday"

"Have you met my sister?"

"Yeah, last night. Anyway, I think I'm living here again"

"Do you have a place to stay at?"

"That's what I came here for, I thought there's still some space for me here, but looks like it's already crowded" she shot a look at Satoshi.

"Uhh, actually, I'm gonna live with my sister, so- "

"That's great! Also, I enrolled at your school"


	5. Club Games

**Club Games**

"Club members, assemble!" Mion said to her members and they came there instantly.

"Satoko…" Keiichi whispered, "Remember what I told you?"

"Yup, everything' prepared" she gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay guys, I'm thinking of letting the new students join our club" the president said. "That Satoshi, I didn't know that he came back already"

"Hihihi, he said he wanted to surprise you" her twin sister said with a smile.

"But still, we were really worried about him. Right, Satoko?"

"Yeah, but it's fine now since he's back" the door opened and in came Roy, with Amaya and Satoshi behind him. Keiichi made a knowing smirk since he knows what's about to happen. The bucket above Roy turned over and spilled its contents on him, flour with water. Satoko and Keiichi laughed, thus, giving away the fact that they set it up.

"Welcome to our club, Roy!" Keiichi said while still laughing. Mion got a towel and wiped Roy. This made Keiichi stop laughing.

"That wasn't nice Kei-chan" Mion said.

"It was only a joke. Besides, you always do that to me but do I ever get mad?"

"Roy is different"

"Yeah, because you like him"

"What?"

"You like him, don't you? That's why you're so concerned over him"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kei-chan. I am concerned to everyone here" Keiichi walked out and left. Shion, sensing her sister's sadness, followed him.

*SCENE BREAK*

"Stupid Roy and his stupid flirting" Keiichi muttered to himself while kicking stones in his walk.

"Isn't that your fault too?" Keiichi turned and saw Shion.

"How is that my fault?"

"Do you like Onee?"

"Huh? Well, of course I like her"

"Not that kind of like, 'that' kind of like"

"What kind of- Oh"

"So?"

"I, I don't know. Why are you even asking me that?"

"I just want to help you. I'll give you an advice. If you make your move now, things will be a lot better for you. Don't waste your chance or it might be too late"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Go to my house later this afternoon"

"I don't know where it is"

"Why don't you ask your wife?"

"H-hey!"


End file.
